Ocarina of Time
by Ethaile
Summary: Through trees, volcanoes, and fish. Through woods, fire, water, shadows and spirits. Through even time itself. When evil takes over, it's up to one boy to save the land. My Ocarina of Time novelization. Rating subject to change. TEMPORARILY ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue and part I

This is my novelization of the Ocarina of Time. I'm combining both the game and the manga. This is both the prologue and part 1. Hope you like it!

* * *

A Hylian woman is riding on her horse with a crying baby in her arms in the pouring rain. Lightning flashes in the distance and she can hear the rumble of thunder. She looks over her shoulder and sees a burning castle in the distance. Her home.

The woman is heading towards a forest. When she can't ride anymore she runs. When she can't run anymore, she faints in front a enormous tree. As she was lying there with her baby, she whispered:

"Please, Great Guardian of Forest...please, take my child under your care. He is Hyrule's only hope..."

She breathed her last breath.

**Part I**

It's raining. I can hear the roar of thunder. I'm standing in front of a gate. The drawbridge is lowering rapidly. Lightning flashes. I can hear the sound of a galloping horse approaching. Then, I see it.

A white horse is coming right at me. Riding on the horse is a white-haired woman and a young girl. The girl looks at me, as if pleading me to help her.

I hear a sound behind me. I turn and see a ominous looking red-haired man on a black horse. He looks at me menacingly and raises his left hand...

* * *

So, it was quite short, but it's a start. When I really get this started it might get longer chapters. Maybe.


	2. Part II

Here's part 2. I'm sorry for the loooooong wait. My updates are short and they don't come often. Kill me if you want to. I have original fiction to work on, too. And school work as well. Trigonometry and biology are trying to kill me.

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat _do not _own Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time, the locations, the characters or the storyline. All I own is a copy of the game.

Legend of Zelda © Nintendo

I'm gonna do some POV changes. This starts in Navi's point of view.

Yes, I'm aware that all the dialogue is from the game. This is mostly because I can't write good dialogue. The only dialogue I'm gonna make myself is Link's. Yes, he speaks. That being said, enjoy, or hate, whatever floats your boat.

* * *

I must hurry. The Great Deku tree has given me a mission. I must find the boy without a fairy. I fly as fast as my wings can carry me.

Now, where's that house...oh, it's over there, behind the fence. I fly in through the doorway. The boy is sleeping. He looks restless, like he's having a nightmare. Better wake him up. But how? I'll try yelling:

"Hello, Link! Wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you! Link, get up!"

He only turns around. I yell again while flying up and down:

"Hey! C'mon! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?"

Now he finally woke up.

"You finally woke up! I'm Navi the fairy! The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! So let's get going, right now!" I scream at him. He just looks at me dumbfounded. Then he goes outside.

*****Link's POV*****

Hey look! Saria's coming. Saria is a nice one. Actually, she's my friend. My only friend.

"Yahoo! Hi, Link!" she greets me, waving her hand. I smile happily and climb down the ladder leading to my house.

When I got down Saria smiled. When she saw Navi, she smiled even more and said happily:

"Wow! A fairy!! Finally, a fairy came to you, Link! Wow! That's great news! I'm so happy for you! Now you're a true Kokiri, Link!"

"Isn't it cool? Her name is Navi. She said that the Great Deku Tree has summoned me!" I said happily.

"Is that right? The Great Deku Tree has summoned you? It's quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree! I'll wait for you here. Go see the Great Deku Tree!" Saria said.

She didn't need to tell me twice. Wasting no time, I ran down the path and across the pond. But then, I stopped. Mido was blocking the path to the Great Deku Tree's Meadow.

Mido, well he's not a nice one. Actually, he's really mean. He considers himself the boss of the Kokiri, and that's why he bosses everyone around. He constantly picks on me because I don't have a fairy.

"Hey you! "Mr. No Fairy!" What's your business with the Great Deku Tree? Without a fairy, you're not even a real man!"Mido said, means as always. Then he saw Navi.

"What?! You've got a fairy?!"he exclaimed incredulously.

"Yeah, and that's not all. The Great Deku Tree summoned me!" I bragged.

"Say what? The Great Deku Tree actually summoned you? Whaaaaaaat?! Why would he summon you and not the great Mido? This isn't funny..."he trailed off. Then he suddenly exclaimed:

"I don't believe it! You aren't even fully equipped yet! How do you think you're going to help the Great Deku Tree without both a sword and shield ready?"

"Hey, you don't have them either!" I argued. He just looked at me like I was an idiot and said:

"What? You're right. I don't have my equipment ready, but... If you want you pass through here, you should at least equip a sword and shield! Sheesh!"

Deciding that arguing with him was pointless, I went to speak with Saria. She...well, she wasn't exactly delighted.

"What?! Mido won't let you go to see the Great Deku Tree? Oh... That bum! I don't know why he's always so mean to everyone! What he said is true, though."

"Huh?"

"The forest...strange things have been happening here lately... You need to be ready for anything. You'd better find a weapon! You can buy a shield at the shop, but there is only one sword hidden somewhere in the forest", she advised.

So, I went to the Kokiri Shop. That poor guy still can't reach his own counter, so he's just hopping up and down behind it. I asked about the shield. He said it's forty Rupees. Where can I find forty Rupees?

I ran across the village, looking for money. After an hour, I had thirty-five Rupees. Where could I get five more?

I decided to go to the Forest Training Center. Maybe I could find some Rupees there. So I walked up the hill towards the fences.

Nope, no Rupees here. Only rocks, bushes and signs. And a hole in the wall. I crawled through the hole.

As soon as I got up, I saw a huge boulder rolling by. When the boulder was gone, I ran after it.

At the end of the path was a bush, and behind the bush was a blue Rupee. I took the Rupee and turned around. The boulder was coming at me again.

Thankfully the boulder didn't hit me. I ran again. This time, I found a tree stump. One the tree stump was a chest. I opened the chest. Inside was the Kokiri Sword, resting in it's sheath.

After strapping the sheath onto my back, I made my way outside and towards the Kokiri Shop. At the Shop, I bought a Deku Shield and strapped that to my back as well. Then I went back to Mido.

Mido was still standing at the entrance. When he saw me he said again:

"If you want you pass through here, you should at least equip a sword and shield!"

He looked at the shield on my back.

"Eh, what's that?! Oh, you have a Deku Shield... " then he looked again and saw the Kokiri Sword.

"And what's THAT?! Is that the Kokiri Sword?!"

"You bet it is."

"GOOD GRIEF!!" he screamed, then in a more quiet voice: "Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh?"

"Riight."

"I, the great Mido, will never accept you as one of us!"

"Sure, whatever."

"Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree? Huh?! Grumble...grumble..." Mido kept mumbling about something, but he still moved out of my way.

I walked forward into the Great Deku Tree's Meadow.

* * *

Finally! Part 2 is done! And it's 1025 words! The longest one for now!

This thing is progressing quite slowly because:

I'm working on this, another part for Thoughts, and TWO original fics. And I'm planning like _four_ songfics, _another _part for Thoughts and _five _AU fanfics. AND I have schoolwork. Work overload much?

Trigonometry is gonna kill me soon. Seriously. But not really.

Excuses, I know.

If anyone reads this, I have a question. Should I include the dungeons? I mean, should I type like, a descriptive walkthrough of the dungeons, or should I just say like "he went in, found (insert item) and defeated (insert boss)"? Because if I write the dungeons, typing this will take a lot longer but the chapters would be longer as well.


End file.
